Traction batteries for hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) or battery-only electric vehicles (BEVs) generally include battery modules stacked adjacent to one another. Each battery module includes multiple battery cells typically stacked between relatively rigid end plates. The stacked modules are assembled to the vehicles, behind the rear row of seats.
The batteries may increase in temperature due to the electrical resistance within the battery cells. Temperature sensors, or thermistors, are placed on or around the batteries to measure the temperature of the batteries for safety and control purposes. Packaging constraints, weight considerations, and other factors lead to size reductions of many parts of the battery cells and modules. The size reduction of these parts must still accommodate thermistors. There exists a need for efficient packaging of a thermistor in battery modules.